Morrigan
by Nanuk
Summary: What may happen after the 3rd season final ...


Authors note: What might happen after the season´s final? References to one episode in the first season where Marguerite met the druids for the first time. Unfortunately I cannot remember the name of the high priest, so I called him Bran. Hope those who know his real name will forgive me.  
  
Note: English is not my first language, please be tolerant.  
  
Morrigan  
  
The nearest priest held the knife high over her. He seemed to pray, but she felt only that the fear in her was overwhelming, so much that it made her feel sick. The grips around her wrists and ankles were as strong as ever but a sheer will to survive made her try to struggle herself free, even although she knew how fruitless it would be. She was right, it only made the monks tighten their grip without any visible effort, not bothering to interrupt their prayers. Again she tried to force back her panic, knowing too that her only chance lay in her mind- and that she would be lost if she let herself be overwhelmed by her fear. Bran- the name suddenly came to her mind. It was the name of the priest who had found her a long time ago, telling her she was the only one who could safe his -her- people, that she was Morrigan, the priestess.  
  
But Bran had been different. He never threatened her life, had never wanted to sacrifice her, even if it was to safe the world. No! She felt the anger rise inside herself despite the fear and cried out loud: "Bran!"  
  
The priests stopped their prayers. The knife was still high above her breast. A creepy silence settled itself around them. She didn´t dare to move. Then the high priest opened his eyes and with an amazing speed drew the knife over her breasts. Immediately a thin red line showed there, marking where the blade had cut through the skin. The monks started to sing.  
  
Marguerite, too shocked to scream, felt the burning of the cut, but everything else suddenly seemed to disappear before her eyes. Her whole body seemed to dissolve and she felt strangely light, as if her mind had left her body behind. She could FEEL everything around her, could feel everything and everyone, could feel their thoughts and life, their warmth, their love. She could feel a connection with every living being.  
  
But there was something else. Somewhere she could hear Veronica, praying for help, could feel that the others were afraid and she wondered why. Again she could hear Veronica´s voice screaming for her mum, begging to come back. And suddenly there was a third presence which Marguerite knew had to be the woman who once was named Abigail Layton, the present high priestess of Avalon.  
  
And then she could feel the chaos. Time and places were whirled together, overlapped and where two different times and places met, new chaos developed. In the midst of it all was only darkness, growing, dangerous darkness.  
  
"Concentrate", a voice said in her head. When she looked around she saw that Abigail was surrounded by a great golden light that fought back the darkness. "Concentrate." Veronica too seemed to glow in a soft blue light, slowly merging with Abigails golden one.  
  
Marguerite closed her eyes. She was afraid, not knowing what to do. Deep inside herself she felt something grow that she hadn´t been aware of before, had never assumed it was there, and suddenly she thought of Roxton, of John, felt him, and the love that overwhelmed her made her skin glow in a warm red light. She opened her eyes and saw the colours of the rainbow fight back the darkness. Tears ran down her cheeks. And then she felt the cut burning on her breast.  
  
Roxton looked around. Seconds ago he had been chased by the Spanish Inqusition. Breathing deeply he turned, waiting for the men to jump down on him, but nothing happenend. Instead, he could hear a T-rex screaming. Surprised he stared at the sky. Where before had been dark clouds, there was now a blue and undisguised sky, a sun that was shining with warm energy. It was over.  
  
For over a minute he just stared at the sky, relaxing, enjoying the warmth on his skin. Then his thoughts came back and he remembered. Fear made him tremble as he ran through the jungle, calling her name.  
  
"Roxton!"  
  
Surprised and panting he stopped, not trusting his eyes. The man who stood in front of him smiled. Reaching out his hand, he came nearer. "Roxton! It´s good to see you! Are you ok?"  
  
Still staring unbelievingly Roxton felt a smile break out on his face. "Malone? Is it really you?"  
  
"Do I have changed so much? I thought I had taken care of my clothes." Critically Malone looked down, but before he could say something else, Roxton had gathered him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Have you noticed what´s been going on?" Roxton was curious. Malone had been gone for several months and noone had known whether he was still lived although everyone had prayed for his safe return.  
  
"Oh, you mean that suddenly I found myself in the first world war again? Then you too must have experienced something unusual. But it´s over now..." Ned stopped, worried by the troubled look on Roxton´s face. "What is it?"  
  
"I was with Marguerite when we were separated by that...that...reality...thing...worlds, and I cannot find her. When all IS over, then she should be here. I must find her!" Roxton stared wildly into the jungle as if he hoped that suddenly the trees would part and Marguerite appear.  
  
Malone laid his hand on his shoulder, feeling the concern in his friend. "We will find her. Don´t worry."  
  
She opened her eyes, feeling dizzy and detached. Indistinctly she could make out shadows around her. The knife floated above her, held high by the priest. Monks held her arms and legs, while others that surrounded them sang with low voices a prayer. The cut burned on her breast and she could feel the blood running down her sides. But the fear had gone from her. Somehow she knew with certainty that she had felt John´s love for her, and that knowing made her happy. It was as if her whole body was filled with love, a love could embrace the whole world, a love that also forgave the priest that he would kill her. It didn´t matter; John was safe. Her thoughts drifted to him, conjuring up his face and eyes, his lucent green, the sensitive lips, the feeling of his hands and kisses on her body. She smiled.  
  
"Is that a cave? There, in front of us..." Malone pointed while running and got Roxtons attention. Gasping for air he stopped, while Roxton searched the entrance. Suddenly he saw him bending down. "What? Have you found something?"  
  
Roxton came back to him. "Does this cave strikes you as familiar?"  
  
Malone stared at him. "Familiar?" He looked at the vegetation surrounding the entrance, but before he could say something, Roxton interrupted. He looked troubled. "I have the feeling we´ve been here before."  
  
Ned watched him curiously. Then he decided not to ask, knowing there were things best left unsaid. And besides, he could feel a certain pull towards the cave, too, which he couldn´t explain. "Let´s go and find out."  
  
The cave was dry and not even dark, from somewhere high above came soft light. An altar stood in the middle, the water of a small lake was as blue as ever. Roxton and Malone slowly went forward. Then Roxton inhaled deeply.  
  
"This is the cave where Marguerite and I were caught in once, because of a cave-in. We managed to get out in the very last second, the cave filled with gas and we blew it up..."  
  
"Sounds interesting. You had a lot of fun, I´m sure." Malone scanned the cave for hints that could help them, but didn´t find any.  
  
"Let´s get out of here. Maybe she´s gone to the tree-house..."  
  
"Something is different." Roxton´s voice sounded strange.  
  
"Well, wouldn´t it be different after you´ve blown it up?" Malone couldn´t understand what it was that agitated his friend like that. He turned around- and stopped dead.  
  
"Roxton..." His voice trembled.  
  
John turned- and he too froze where he was, not daring to move.  
  
The scene before their eyes had changed completely. Where before had been an empty cave, now monks stood, praying, candles burned in large ornamented holders. A group of priests gathered around the altar. Noone had seen the hunters yet, and so they watched in silence what was about to happen. A knife was held high, but just then another man entered.  
  
He was very old and white-bearded, moving slowly. In his hands he held beautifully made stick, richly ornamented with the symbols of sun, moon and snake. Upon his appearance, the other priests sank into low bows. The man holding the knife let it sink slowly. Roxton´s and Malone´s attention was fixed on the old man.  
  
"It is over. She has done it." The words were simple. Roxton and Malone noticed for the first time that there was a woman lying on the altar, although they couldn´t see her. Roxton felt again the beginnings of a great uneasiness inside himself, but he watched with fascination what he knew must be another time.  
  
"No. She must die, or the storm will overcome us! You know what power she has. She is dangerous!" The man who had spoken moved in the candlelight.  
  
But the old man ignored him. Instead he turned around and looked directly at Roxton and Malone, who had no time to escape. "Ah, we´ve guests, I see." He didn´t seem troubled, making the hunters relax slightly. "My name is Bran, the Merlin of Avalon. We´ve met, although you won´t remember. Not many have the gift."He paused. "You´ve come from far away to collect your friend." He pointed at the altar.  
  
Malone, about to reply, opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Roxton trembled. "Marguerite?"  
  
"Yes. We..."  
  
"We cannot let her go", the other priest interrupted. "It is too dangerous...the storm..."  
  
"The storm...is over." Bran´s formal voice sounded with great firmness. "The mother did what the virgin could not and the unity of the three ended the darkness." He bowed in front of the altar.  
  
Then he waved his stick, and the plateau appeared like a mirror image in front of them. "Go now. The mother did what the virgin could not. The ancient one will do what the mother cannot. Life will do what death cannot. The circle is closed."  
  
The priests bowed as Bran began to sing. Then he spoke again to Roxton and Malone. "Go now. Time will come. Answers will come. Take care of the mother."  
  
Roxton didn´t hesitate. He covered the distance to the altar with long strides, gathered Marguerite in his arms and stepped through the mirror image. Malone followed. In the moment they set their feet onto green gras the strange connection disappeared, leaving nothing else than jungle around them.  
  
"Can you help me?"  
  
Slowly Roxton let Marguerite down to the ground. Her face was very pale, although her mouth seemed to smile. Her eyes were closed. Frantically Roxton rubbed one cold hand.  
  
"She´s bleeding." Ned´s voice brought some thoughts back to Roxton. While Malone searched for linen in his bag, he looked for more wounds on Marguerite´s body and relaxed slightly when they found none.  
  
"Do you know what all this was about?" Ned was bandaging Marguerite. "Can you remember this Bran?"  
  
"No, I canno..." Both men stopped. They had turned her around, the better to fix the bandages, and now stared at the spot where sun, moon and snake showed clearly on her skin.  
  
"Bran...the man who claimed that Marguerite was the reincarnation of the high priestess Morrigan?" Malone sounded dubious. He wasn´t sure that he believed what he had just said.  
  
But Roxton just stared at Marguerite. "Yeah, right." He too sounded unbelieving. Then he looked up at Malone. "But you can remember that, too."  
  
"I thought it was a dream." He was deep in thoughts.  
  
"You´re not the only one." Roxton gathered Marguerite up in his arms. "Come on, it´s time to get back to the others. They will wait for us."  
  
They reached the house without problems. Marguerite had woken on the way, but still felt dizzy and light-headed, and Roxton was too happy to have her back to let go of her.  
  
On the way up, all their hearts beat faster, but their fears were unnessecary: All their friends were assembled in the living room, turning to them with beaming faces, surrounding them in one instant, talking, laughing. Veronica embraced Ned with a sudden fierceness, knocking the air out of him. Challenger and Finn gesticulated with their hands while discussing their adventures, all the while laughing.  
  
Roxton let Marguerite carefully down on the sofa, pushed cushions into her back, pullet a blanket over her. Only then did he sat down next to her, taking her hand, stroking her fingers. Somehow he was unsure how he should begin.  
  
"How did you manage to escape the Inquisition?" Marguerite bet him to it. She looked better now, he thought, her cheeks had a touch of pink and her face wore an expression of a deep down happiness. A hand rested lightly on the bandages around her breast.  
  
Roxton swallowed deeply. "I...I just survived. And then it was all...over...and..." He laid his hand over hers, searching her face. "Thank you for saving my life", he managed to get out before choking on the words. Marguerite frowned. "John, are you well? Are you ok?" She only saw Roxton´s green eyes, saw the lines of tiredness on his face and began to push herself upright, when he suddenly sank to his knees in front of her. All thought left her.  
  
He took her hand in his, planting a light kiss on her palm.  
  
"Will you marry me?" His voice was soft, hardly audible over the racket that was going on behind them, but in this moment neither of them saw anything except the eyes of the other. Roxton blinked. He wasn´t sure whether Marguerite had heard him, for her face didn´t show anything for a moment and his heart sank. Then her hand floated up to his face, caressing his cheeks, and she pulled him nearer.  
  
"Yes", she whispered, and kissed him.  
  
They celebrated the rest of the day, with a meal that noone of them was ever likely to forget. They all beamed with joy and laughter, smiling at each other, touching, hugging, happy that they were alive. Veronica had told her story over dinner, how she had called out to her mother for help, how she had come and conjured up the golden light, telling her to search her insides for love, and as she did so her skin began to glow in a blue light that merged with Abigails. And then, just when it seemed that they were overpowered, a third red light had been there, and the lights had mixed and formed the rainbow that drove back the darkness, the beginnings of chaos. Everyone had listened open-mouthed. Veronica smiled shyly at the end of her story.  
  
"I´d just like to know who it was who brought the red light. I´d like to meet her."  
  
"You´re sure it was a She?" Challenger asked mockingly. "It could have been a man, too."  
  
"No", Veronica smiled, shaking her head with great certainty. "My mother told me. It was a woman. Only women can form the unity of the three."  
  
Roxton´s and Malone´s heads had come up at her words. Now they turned towards Marguerite, who sat still on her chair, deep in thoughts.  
  
"Marguerite...", Roxton began, then noticed that he had got everyone´s attention and stopped.  
  
"I thought it was a dream", she said lowly. Looking up, she saw all faces staring at her. "What? All I can remember is being kidnapped by medieval priests claiming my death would end the storm. They shoved me on their altar, and the next thing I know is that I woke up in Roxtons arms!" She had spoken with growing irritation. What did anyone care what had happened. Bran...But noone knew Bran, and it was certainly ridiculous to think...She resolutely pushed her chair back. "Excuse me. I´m tired. I´m going to bed." She tried to sound polite and even managed to smile, but she had taken only some steps when Ned´s voice stopped her.  
  
"We´ve met Bran."  
  
Slowly she turned around. Her heartbeat grew faster. Her voice trembled. "You´ve met Bran...then you remember?" Her eyes searched for Malone and Roxton, who had gotten to his feet, alarmed by her visibly paling face and shaking hands.  
  
Malone answered. "Oh yes, we remember. And we met him in the cave where they wanted to sacrifice you. He said that you had done it."  
  
Marguerite backed to the wall, unsure how long her trembling legs would support her. The feelings inside herself threatened to drown her and made her choke, her eyes filled with tears, but in her heart she felt only a great thankfulness. "So he came. He didn´t leave me alone", she whispered. And it was true. Everything was true. Everything that she feared she had only imagined.  
  
Under tears she smiled at Roxton, who looked as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. For one second he hesitated, then he gathered her firmly in his arms and kissed her just to make sure she was still there. And Marguerite clung to him with all her might, knowing perfectly where her power had come from.  
  
Under the applause and yelps from the others they finally broke apart, smiling nervously. Then John broke the news. "We are to be married."  
  
The mess was perfect. The men clapped their backs, the women hugged and the overall screaming and celebrating was carried on far into the night.  
  
Very late that night, when everyone was too tired to go on celebrating but didn´t want to part company with the others, after all the stories had been listened to and laughed about, as everyone was almost already in a content stupor, Malone brought the discussion back to Bran.  
  
They were sitting in a circle, enjoying each others company and smiles, Marguerite sitting on Roxton´s lap, nestling against him, almost asleep.  
  
"But I don´t understand it." Ned´s voice was frustrated. "What did he mean?"  
  
Roxton laughed. "Ned, you´re not sober enough to think about it now. Whatever "it" is. Leave it till tomorrow."  
  
But Ned insisted. He turned to Challenger who stared dreamily at the sky. "Challenger?"  
  
Maybe the one most sober of them all, Challenger turned to him. "Ned, what´s the matter?"  
  
Malone seemed to think about his words. "The seer, Bran, he said that the mother did what the virgin could not. And that we should take care of the mother. What did he mean? Have you any idea?"  
  
Challenger rubbed his chin. "The mother did what the virgin could not? And he meant Marguerite?"  
  
Malone nodded. Roxton, stroking Marguerites back, listened quietly to the conversation.  
  
"Well", Challenger looked up and smiled at Roxton, although there was something like ruefulness on his face. "I suppose there is just one solution." He paused. "Marguerite is with child."  
  
"What!?" Both men gaped at him.  
  
"But...?" Roxton, pale-faced, stumbled on words.  
  
"Well, don´t asked me. I have certainly nothing to do with it." Challenger lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender. "But I guess I´m very mistaken if I think that YOU have nothing to do with it." His pale blue eyes turned directly at Roxton, who reddened visibly under the merciless gaze. "Well?"  
  
Roxton, still feeling as if someone had knocked all air out of him, muttered under his breath. Then he sighed deeply and shrugged. "Well...I ...think,...,....we ...it might be", he ended lamely, almost shaking with suppressed emotion, while his mind raced and all thoughts whirled wildly together. And all the while he was acutely aware of Challenger and Malone staring at him.  
  
"It´s true." The voice that had spoken was small and husky from sleep. Roxton froze.  
  
Marguerite pushed herself a bit upright and laid her hand on his chest. With the other she stroked his cheek, making him turn his head to look at her. His eyes were wet and staring at her in shock.  
  
She quickly glanced around and saw Challenger and Malone gaping at them, and Finn and Veronica just noticing that something was going on. "Would you bring me to bed? I´m very tired." With a glance she smiled at Challenger, then looked back to Roxton. "John?"  
  
"O...Of course." Still seemingly out of his senses, he got up and easily lifted her up in his arms. Making their excuses, Roxton and Marguerite left the room.  
  
They did not go very far, just down into the garden, where Roxton sat her down. Too confused sit himself, he just remainded standing, looking anywhere but at Marguerite. Then her voice sounded through the night.  
  
"John."  
  
As he didn´t turn around, she stood up, walking in front of him, so that she could see his face.  
  
"John. Please. Look at me." She spoke very softly, her hands floating up to touch his face. She could see he was deeply moved, although something else seemed to trouble him.  
  
"John, are you not pleased? Don´t you want a baby? Your baby?"  
  
She could feel him shiver under her hand. "Please, speak with me. Tell me. Are you angry? John?"  
  
Finally he seemed to find his voice. "No, I´m not. Why should I be?"  
  
Marguerite smiled and only the taste of salt in the corners of her mouth let her know that she cried of happiness. Now some of the tension left her body.  
  
"I don´t know..." By now she was shaking with emotion and cold, almost swaying on her feet. Alarmed, Roxton gathered her in his arms, but as he touched her, felt her body through the cloths, he held her tight and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Don´t you want to tell me what´s the matter with you?"  
  
"How...how...", John breathed deeply, then tried again. His voice was hoarse with suppressed tears. "How can you be so sure. I mean, it´s not been long enough for you to find out ...and..."  
  
He broke of when he saw her smile under her tears, heard the small words "Bran" and "sure" and then shattered completely. Sobbing he stood in front of her, holding her face with both hands.  
  
"I´m so afraid", he whispered, his eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
"I´m too." She laid her hand over his, then hugged him as hard as she could, wanting to feel his body, alive and warm, next to hers, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"But John... I do love you so." 


End file.
